Together at the Seams
by Kiyuuni
Summary: Anna's favorite Lolita dress has torn and it's all thanks to Kusanagi. Luckily, the Red clan's secret weapon is there to save the day. What begins as a simple project turns into a life lesson. Mikoto can't help but think how fortunate such a person has graced his life. (Plus random installments of Ren's life in HOMRA)
1. Together At The Seams

It was a cool Sunday winter afternoon. Everyone had chosen to spend the rest of their daily activities in HOMRA. Kusanagi stood behind the bar with a clip board in hand counting inventory as he usually did at the beginning of the week while Mikoto sat on a bar stool on the other side, the two having light conversation while he smoked his cigarette.

"That doesn't make any sense! How would that even work?" Dewa cried from the space in front of the television.

"Trust me, it works. I've done it myself lots of times!" Yata exclaimed from the spot on the edge of the couch. He sat next to Ren who was seated comfortable in the middle between him and Chitose. Both had their attention on the screen. "Right, Ren?"

"Hmm?" Ren swiveled her head to the side and looked at the chestnut-haired boy next to her. "I'm sorry, what were you referring to?"

"Tch, never mind."

Ren gave him an apologetic smile before he turned away to continue his conversation with Dewa. Light footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and she glanced over her shoulder to find Anna making her way towards Mikoto. Ren turned back to the screen, but didn't bother to pay too much attention to it. Instead, she let her ears wander around the sounds of the room. Despite the bar being filled with noisy chatter from the clansmen Ren felt a kind of peace underneath it all. It was nice to have everyone in the same room with talks about things other than anything SCEPTER 4 related, or gangs roaming around and doing unwanted business on their territory. It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon and she enjoyed it fully.

"Izumo," Rin heard Anna whisper from the bar. She had hopped onto the stool next Mikoto and wordlessly lifted the hem of the outer skirt of her Lolita dress.

"Oh, no. That's a bit of a problem." Izumo placed the clipboard on the counter to examine the fabric between her little hands.

"Can you fix it?" Anna asked, her red globes shining with hope.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to." Izumo frowned at the little girl when he saw her face fell just barely.

Anna turned to face the redheaded man beside her and looked up to him with an asking face.

"Hmm?" Mikoto grunted. He peeked at her with one eye, lazily dragging on the cigarette between his lips. "Don't look at me." He replied, and blew out a puff of smoke.

Dejected, Anna relinquished her gaze and hopped down from the stool.

"What's going on here?" Anna looked up and saw Ren make her way to the counter. Her eyes followed her face as the woman crouched down to her level. "What cha got there, Anna-chan?"

Anna lifted the hem of her skirt to reveal a hole. "Oh no." Ren gently took the hem from the young strain's hands and examined it carefully. "Hmm, it doesn't look too bad. Why don't you get out of this dress and meet me back down here with the skirt. Let's see what we can do about that hole."

Anna's eyes widen in surprise and hope, she nodded her head and went upstairs to her room. Ren got up and walked behind the bar next to where Kusanagi was standing. Two pairs of watchful eyes followed her as she crouched down below the counter. She opened one of the cabinets and started rummaging through the contents. "Ren-chan, what are you doing?" Kusanagi asked from above.

"I stashed something here a while ago but I can't seem to- ah ha!" Ren picked up a tin container the size of a Frisbee. Little clanks could be heard from the items rolling about in the container. She opened it up to check the contents, making sure everything was still there.

"A sewing kit?" Kusanagi asked from over her shoulder.

"Yep," Ren replied with a pop of her lips. Before Kusanagi could ask any more questions she headed back over to her spot on the couch. The light pitter patter of footsteps alerted her of Anna's arrival and she shooed Yata away so she could make room for young girl. Ren watched endearingly as the alabaster haired girl hopped on the couch and made herself comfortable before handing her the dress.

"Alright, let's see what we got." She turned the skirt of the dress around on her fingers until they found the hole. Lightly, Ren brushed the pad of her finger over the seams which have come undone. "Here's your problem." She leaned over towards the young strain. "Your seams have come undone. Usually this happens when the thread has been broken." Anna gave a hum in understanding. "May I ask you a question, Anna-chan?" Anna looked up with questioning eyes. "Judging by the length it seems to me that this thread has been torn several times. Has this been cut at all?"

Anna stole a quick glance back at the bar towards Kusanagi and Mikoto; it didn't go unnoticed by Ren. "Yes," she replied in a quiet voice. "Whenever the thread got loose Izumo would break it so it wouldn't get snagged."

Ren shot Kusanagi a knowing look and Mikoto could have sworn he heard a small yelp escape the blond's lips. "I see." Her eyes slid back to the matter at hand. "Well, lucky for us this is fixable. You see, Anna-chan," she laid the dress neatly across her lap and reached over to the tin box to grab a seam ripper and continued to undo the rest of the seam, "the thread stitched at the hem is what keeps things like this lace attached to the dress. When there's a stray hanging like this," she lifted the part of the hem she was working on and showed Anna a piece of loose thread dangling from the seam, "it means that the thread has broken and needs to be fixed or replaced before it causes the rest of the seam to come undone, or in this case, the lace to detach from your pretty dress."

Ren watched Anna's face as it fell to a frown but she nodded in understanding. Ren paused in her seam ripping and gave her the softest of smiles, "But that doesn't mean we can't start over."

All around the room eyes slid to the area where the two sole females of the group sat. The room slowly began to quiet down from the rambunctious laughter and rough housing to merely whispered talk.

The change of atmosphere and noise level went unnoticed by the women; Ren continued to thread the needle. "Though sometimes it's easier to fix things as they are; covering up the hole or using a new thread to stitch it without fixing the rest of the seam, there will be moments when the damage that has been done is too great." Ren lined the hem of the dress with the lace and poked the first hole sliding the new piece of thread through. "It may seem daunting at first, sometimes you'll get tangled up along the way, or -ouch." Ren lifted a finger and saw she had pricked herself with the needle. A tiny dot of blood grew on the pad of her index finger; she stuck the finger in her mouth before it could get any bigger.

"Or you might even get hurt." She giggled and showed Anna her finger when she saw the concerned look on the young strain's face. "No biggie." Anna features relaxed as she sat more comfortably into the couch, watching Ren weave the needle in and out. She watched her tug on the thread every now and then, the hole was closing up. "I was going to say, before I pricked myself, that despite the pain and obstacles you come across, the end results may be in your favor."

Ren slowed down her stitching; a forlorn look adorned her face as if she was reminiscing. "Even if you're not very good and your progress is a little sloppy don't let that deter you from finishing it. Others may judge you when they see it, but it isn't what they think that matters. As long as you're happy and you've tried your very best you can wear it with unwavering pride." Ren tied the end of the thread, finishing the stitch, and bit off the rest.

"All done, I hope it looks okay." Ren handed Anna the dress. The young strain stood up and lifted it up against her shoulders, looking down at Ren's handy work.

"It looks like it was never torn in the first place."

"That was the look I was going for." Ren gave her a wink and went to put her sewing supplies away when Yata blocked her. Ren looked up from her seat and gave him a worried look. "Misaki-kun, Is everything okay?"

Yata was looking down at his hands; he was wringing his beanie between them. Ren watched him bite his lower lip and waited for him to talk. With reluctance, he shoved the beanie into her arms. Ren leaned back in surprised and clutched it to her chest. He mumbled something under his breath. "I'm sorry?" Ren leaned closer to the boy.

"I said it has a tear on it." The words rushed from his mouth as he tried to hide the blush of embarrassment by turning the other direction.

Ren took a look at the beanie and indeed found a gaping hole at the very top. "I see." She examined it a little further and found that all the seams that met at the top had torn, and through his continued use had stretched the fabric making it worse. "I think this is fixable. I'll get started right away."

"R-really?" Misaki exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

"Of course, that is if you don't mind the wait. I'm still practicing."

"N-no, take your time. Thanks." Ren gave him the warmest of smiles as he returned to his spot at the table. She didn't miss the flaring color of red that stained his cheeks.

Ren turned back getting comfortable in her seat. She was just about to dig through her tin for the right color of thread until another pair of legs had blocked her way. It was Bando this time with Dewa right next to him. Both were holding an article of clothing each. Bando scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. "Umm..."

Ren giggled at the sheepishness of the man before her. "Give 'em here." She held out a hand and both handed her their torn items.

"Uhh, Ren?" The woman turned to her left and two more members of the red clan held out more random articles. She rolled her eyes and laughed, pointing to the spot on the couch where she had laid Bando's and Dewa's clothes.

Soon after the rest of the men had laid their pieces of ripped clothing and Ren had ended up with a pile of laundry, the bar had returned to its usual noise of arguing and rough housing.

She was working on stitching Misaki's beanie when Kusanagi spoke up from behind the bar. "Looks like you got your work cut out for you."

Ren threw a smile over her shoulder and shrugged. "They keep me on my toes."

Kusanagi went back to wiping down his glasses leaving the woman to her work. Mikoto, however, couldn't stop himself from looking at the back of her head.

Anna came back from her room after she had changed back into her dress. She took her seat next to Ren and watched her stitched the rest of the clothing. Mikoto watched as the older one of the only two women in the bar strike up a conversation. Anna nodded here and there, but it was obviously a one sided conversation. Ren didn't seem to mind though; the company was enough for her. He took an extra long drag of his cigarette when he saw her laughing, probably from a lame pun she just came up with; nonetheless it had made his heart stop for the slightest moment. Being so close to Kusanagi he covered up the flutter in his chest behind nicotine induced smoke, but his efforts were futile, nothing escaped the sharp eye of the bar tender. Kusanagi pretended he didn't see anything and went back to minding his business.

* * *

Kusanagi was finishing up some closing duties and went to shut off the lights. Everyone had made their way back to their homes and Anna and Mikoto retired to their rooms for the night.

Right before he made his way to the door he took one last glance at the woman sitting on the couch, a single lamp illuminating her amidst the darkness of the room. "Don't forget to turn off the lights when you're done." He called.

"Yep." was her short reply. Ren was working on the last piece which happens to be Dewa's shirt. There was a tear in the collar and she had to undo a good chunk in order to re-stitch it.

Kusanagi gave small smile shutting the door behind him.

Ren tore the remainder of the thread and held the shirt out examining her handy work. She smiles in triumphant knowing that despite her being a novice in the world of sewing she was quite adequate.

Ren lowered her arms and immediately her view was replace with a familiar hand, extended and holding on to a white shirt. Her eyes followed the arm up to the owner and stared into his amber eyes. She paused for a moment before a small smile graced her lips and she reached out to grab the article, but as soon as she laid her palm upon the fabric the large hand grasped her's in a soft but firm grip. Ren looked up in confusion, the emotion clearly showing in the scrunch of her eyebrows.

"Not tonight." was all he said before pulling her up to her feet.

Mikoto let go of her hand and opted to stuff both of them into his pockets. He walked towards the steps leading to the bedrooms upstairs, "Come to bed."

His words made Ren blush the slightest shade of pink. Leaving her sewing kit behind she walked over to the lamp to turn it off. The fiery red head waited for her at the top of the steps and made sure she followed from behind before turning around to head for his room once more.

As Ren climbed the stairs she took the time to look at his shirt that she still had in her hands. Upon further inspection she found that it was just fine. No tears, no holes, no seams sticking out- a perfectly normal shirt. Confused, once again (when had he ever not confuse her), Ren made the last steps into the Red King's room and quietly shut the door behind her. She found him already making himself comfortable on the bed with his legs crossed, arms behind his head, and a lit cigarette between his lips.

"There isn't anything wrong with the shirt."

He blew out a puff of smoke, "Why would there be?" he asked without looking at her.

Now he's done it. The woman dropped her hand, giving a look of mild exasperation. "Well, didn't you want me to fix something? Isn't that why you gave me this?" she held out the white shirt, asking for confirmation.

Mikoto didn't answer right away and instead he turned away from her onto his side and grunted. After a moment's pause Ren just about gave up and was about to put the shirt back into the dresser when she heard the low grumble of his voice.

"Thought you would like something to change into for the night."

"W-what!" Ren exclaimed, a little louder than she should have been.

Mikoto grunted again at the tone of her voice. "Don't wear it if you don't want to. Just keep it quiet."

She looked down at the shirt in her hands and then back at Mikoto, her heart pounding just a tad bit louder and faster than it had been a few seconds ago, "W-what about pants?"

"Huh?" Mikoto leaned slightly to peek an eye over his shoulder.

"Pants. I don't have any other pair than these." she indicated with a slim finger to the jeans she had been wearing on and off for the past almost week.

Boredom dawned his face and he leaned back onto his side no longer facing her. "Who said you need pants to sleep." was more of a statement than a question.

If Misaki's red face was ever an indication of him practically dying from embarrassment, then Ren had beat him to the grave. Red flooded her features from the top of her shoulders to the tip of her ears. The only words that were able to leave her came out in a high pitched squeak, "What?"

Mikoto let out a groan and flipped onto this stomach. The cigarette he had been smoking earlier was nowhere to be seen. When did he finish it?

Ren watched him from her spot in front of the door and didn't budge. An amber eye opened and stared at her from the comfort of the pillow and in a tone that only a king could voice a demand, "Sleep." Mikoto closed his eye and she knew that was the end of their conversation.

The fatigue started to kick in and Ren no longer felt like fighting the situation. Reluctantly, she walked over to the switch to turn off the light and quickly undress. The shirt fell to her mid-thigh. The length would have to do; she would just have to make sure the shirt didn't try to hike up any higher in her sleep.

Ren walked over to the other side of the bed and lay as close to the edge as possible with her back turned to her king. Seconds passed and she couldn't find it in herself to close her eyes. She felt too exposed even with her under the blanket and Mikoto lying on top of it. It was going to a long night that she was sure.

Mikoto opened an eye to peek at the woman next to him. Even after all these months she still couldn't allow herself to relax around him when he had made bold moves telling her that he didn't mind her at all.

He gave a deep sigh into his pillow before extending an arm and laying it across the side of her waist. He felt her stiffen at the contact but after a few moments her body relaxed into the bed and he watched her shift slightly to get more comfortable.

Mikoto found himself staring at the back of head once more, a stoic expression gracing his hard-worn features. How fortunate were they that he and his clan were given this strong embodiment of courageous optimism that came in the form one petite woman. Since she had appeared before him, ragged and torn, and left to the dogs of society to pick on, Mikoto had never in his entire life witnessed such determination and strength come from one person. Within just a few months Ren had completely taken the clan in her thin arms, arms that could break and snap with a simple punch, and protected them giving them a sense of familiarity. She herself had become the home all those men had unknowingly searched for. Sure, Mikoto was their king and though he was the one that had brought them under one roof it was the frail woman underneath his arm that had kept them together.

No amount of time would be enough for Mikoto to learn just how exactly she was able to do what she did. And no amount of explanations could explain why he was so fortunate that this amazing woman was lying next to him.

Ren's shoulders raised and fell in a steady rhythm. Seems that despite the predicament he had purposely placed her in she was able to relax in his somewhat embrace and fall asleep. Mikoto was starting to feel the droop in his eyes as well and as he drifted off into slumber he thought about how, despite recent events, things couldn't have gone any better.

The thread that had held them together, strong and willing, and she was all his.

* * *

please leave a review and let me know how this went. I may or may not think about turning this into a story. Maybe it's better left as a one shot. We'll see. Thanks for reading!


	2. Only Her

Ren awoke but not without struggle. The morning light peering in from the window was blinding and she couldn't help but think she was staring straight into the sun if it weren't for the realization that her eyes were still closed. Shifting to her side she made to get up but a rush of dizzy spells pulled her back onto the couch. Not having a clue as to why her body was reacting this way, Ren decided to put it aside. She was probably still very tired and another hour of sleep would do her some good. The bar doesn't open for another couple anyway.

"-en? Ren? Quick, someone get me-" Voices were heard coming in and out of her sleeping stupor. Ren could just barely make out the tone to be Kusanagi.

"Kusa-" She started but the bartender shushed her.

"You've got a fever. Just rest, we got you."

 _"Wait, what?"_ Ren made to get up but just like before her head swam. Instead of falling back onto the couch she adamantly pulled the rest of her body up so she was sitting despite Kusanagi's attempts to get her to lie down. "A fever? But I was just-"

Dewa interrupted as he came back into the main room through the kitchen door. "Here you go." Ren watched as he handed the bartender a wet towel.

"Lay back down," the blond said, gently pushing her shoulder. Though she resisted at first she eventually laid back down on the couch and he placed the towel on her forehead. Ren sighed in content as the towel felt refreshing, immediately relieving some of the headache.

"What are you doing sleeping on the couch anyway?" Dewa asked.

"I was waiting for you all to come back." She said in a raspy voice. "I was worried." She watched as Dewa gave an uncomfortable look and Kusanagi gave her one of sympathy. Confused by their reactions she could feel panic begin to rise, her heart started beating just a bit faster. Rising up to her elbows Ren asked the dreaded question, "Did something happen?"

Kusanagi took hold of one shoulder and pushed her back down once again. "No, no. Everything went well. A bit uneventful, actually." Waiting till the woman got comfortable he started again. "We've been out searching all night into the morning. We weren't expecting to stay out that long, but you know how he is."

Ren blinked her eyes in agreement finding that she no energy in her body to do anymore. Kusanagi looked to young man beside him, "Go ahead, I got this." Dewa lingered for a few seconds as if to ask if he was sure, the blonde nodded in response.

"Feel better, Ren." He said before disappearing though the kitchen doors.

Kusanagi got up from his knees and sat on the coffee table behind him. With eyes cast downward he spoke, "We weren't able to find him." Silence followed, the words weighing heavily in the atmosphere. He can feel the rage slowly creep into his being again. Eyes refusing to make contact he kept them down, afraid that she would witness a side of him that she shouldn't see. He was so caught up in blind rage that he almost missed the gentle touch of her hand on his knee. Looking up in surprise Kusanagi's gaze was met with warm, brown orbs. What fascinated him most about them was that they held his gaze in not sympathy, or sadness, but in clear and undeniably understanding.

Ren didn't say a word, feeling that they weren't needed. These men needed not the empty words of solace. What they really needed was someone to understand what they were going through.

In the months that have passed since she has come to stay with the clan Ren had discovered few, very significant traits the clansmen all shared. Despite their roguish looks and activity, these men wanted nothing more than for the people to understand them. This was almost impossible unless of course you were one of them. It took Ren months to see it, their differences getting in the way of her trying to connect with them, but once she was able to lower her guard and completely open herself up to the clan did she finally see with clarity just how uncomplicated they turned out to be and she couldn't help but love them for that.

Their King was another story.

"Is he..." Ren started to ask but didn't finish her question.

"Yeah, though I don't know when he'll be back."

"I should go help." Ren started to get up again but only to be pushed back down onto the sofa.

"Do you really think that's a smart idea right now?"

"But he's-"

"We're on it. We're all over it. You leave that to us and just worry about getting better."

Ren looked down to her shoulder; Kusanagi still had his hand firmly on it keeping her down. She shrugged him off with a glare. "And what exactly do you expect me to do here?"

Despite her harsh gesture Kusanagi didn't let his gentle smile falter. "Just be as you are."

Ren gave him a confused glare, "What?"

"These are chaotic times, Ren. We hardly have the luxury to sit down and relax. These men, they need a sense of normalcy among everything that has been going on and only you can give them that."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" she snorted.

Kusanagi's eyes hardened and for a moment and Ren found herself taken aback in slight fear. "I'm not kidding around, Ren. For a lot of these guys HOMRA _is_ considered their home and whether you have noticed or not you've kind of melded yourself into that. These guys don't have mothers to welcome them home every time, but they can at least count on someone to wait for them to come back."

Unable to look him in the eye out of shame Ren flipped onto her side away from Kusanagi facing the couch. "I apologize," came her quiet reply. "I'll try my best to get well and... and welcome you all back once this is all over... But also, I'm too young to be anyone's mother."

The bar tender chuckled and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder in thanks. There was a brief silence until someone entered through the front doors of the bar. Kumamoto came in clearly out of breath, huffing next to the counter with a plastic bag in his hand. "I got the -huff- soup."

"Ah, just in time." Kusanagi got up and took the plastic bag and disappeared into the kitchen. Kumamoto stepped back outside and Ren was left alone with her thoughts. Despite what Kusanagi said she still couldn't help but feel useless. Lying on the couch when she could be out there searching was not how she wanted to spend her available time. Perhaps this was his way of saying she would only get in the way and cause more worry. Ren scoffed, how typical.

The short lived humor evaporated almost instantly as a heavy weight settled in her heart. _"Totsuka,"_ gripping her shirt right above her heart Ren willed herself not to cry. She had done enough of that the past few weeks and did not wish to throw herself into that dark hole again. It took her almost a month to emerge from Mikoto's room and it took the King himself to do so. Days passed when they would just drown each other in their sorrow and neither took offense. It was the only comfort they sought, and for some moments they thought it was the only comfort they needed.

Ren let go of her shirt and lightly touched the gently used surface of the couch, drawing invisible lines while imagining she was touching the smooth contours of his skin. A small smile graced her lips thinking back to how surprised she was when, despite his rough exterior, she found out how gentle he could be. His caresses, the way his lips barely skimmed the sensitive parts of her neck, how his hands would always apply the right amount of for-

"I'm back."

Ren was disturbingly snapped back from reminiscing and pulled the blanket up to hide her blush. Slowly tilting her body towards the side she looked up to find Kusanagi standing above her with a tray in hand. She blinked up to him in question.

"It's soup. Have a few spoon full's at least before you go back to resting."

"Alright," Ren removed the blanket, her blush having receded, and with weak arms pushed herself up. But just before she managed to sit upright a dizzy spell took over and she fell back onto her side.

Kusanagi placed the tray on the coffee table and hurriedly tried to help her back up. "Kusanagi, the soup will have to wait. I can't even hold myself up-" her body wracked with coughs.

"You need to eat. Can you lean on the arm rest?"

Ren fumbled her way as she gripped onto the arm rest and pulled her body up to lean against it. Successfully, she was able to sit up but her head laid limp at an awkward angle on the couch's arm rest. "I don't suppose you have any couch pillows, do you?"

Kusanagi gave a sigh, "Afraid not. Are you really that weak?"

Ren shot him a glare from her uncomfortable position. "Are you really asking me that?"

Kusanagi stiffened, "Forget I said that." A moment of silence passed by as he watched Ren sigh on the couch. Her complexion had paled and dark circles made their way underneath her eyes. "Ah, I have an idea."

Ren looked up with a questioning glare. What was he up to now?

* * *

Without much luck Mikoto had dragged on his search a little longer than usual. Nothing had turned up unfortunately and he was on his last cigarette. Deciding it was best to return to HOMRA for now he made his walk back to the bar.

Upon arriving, the scene that welcomed him back was not one he was expecting.

"Hmm?" On the far side of the bar sat two bodies with their back towards him on the couch. One of them he noticed was Kusanagi but it was the figure that lay against him that had him perplexed.

"Are you almost done? He can be here any minute!"

"I'm not even halfway!"

"Do you want me to do it for you?"

Mikoto's eyes narrow into a dangerous glare. He let go of the door letting it slam shut. The two on the couch jumped in surprise, one of them 'eeped.'

Two heads slowly turned towards his direction and Mikoto watched intensely as booth pair of eyes doubled in size. "What is this?" he grunted in a lower voice than usual.

"Nothing," Kusanagi was first to speak. "She fell sick and needed to eat. Ren's too weak to hold herself up so I'm helping her."

Ren twitched when Kusanagi failed to falter at calling her weak. The two stayed silent, Mikoto's heavy steps brought him to the couch until he was standing right in front of them. Ren sniffed looking back with uncertainty. Mikoto looked down and gestured with his chin for Kusanagi to leave. Without missing a beat the bartender got up and left, a sly smirk making its way across his lips.

Not expecting Kusanagi to get up so suddenly Ren felt herself tip over but before her shoulder could collide, a strong hand caught her and held her up. Smoothly sliding in to the spot next to her, Mikoto let her lean against his chest, one arm resting atop the couch behind her and his head leaned back shutting his eyes.

Ren sat still, not moving a muscle waiting to see... Nothing really, but she couldn't find it in herself to move, her soup bowl laid half full on her lap.

Mikoto peeked an eye and saw that she wasn't eating. With a sigh he grabbed the bowl from her hands and paused a moment or two to make sure no one was around. After confirming that they were indeed alone Mikoto grabbed the spoon and held it up to her mouth. Ren didn't take the bite.

Mikoto bent his neck so he could get a look at the woman. Ren side eyed him and saw his look of annoyance. "It's getting cold," was all he said.

Bashfully, Ren opened her mouth and took the spoon full. She silently chewed on the rice as she watched Mikoto's hand dip the spoon for another. They continued like that until the bowl was empty.

Ren mumbled thanks as he placed the bowl on the tray and sat back once more with her heavily leaning on him for support. The two sat in comfortable silence, neither of them daring to break the peaceful setting.

With a full stomach Ren could feel the sleep catching up to her. As much as she tried to resist its clutches she couldn't help but think how soothing the warmth was which wasn't helping her position. Having no energy left to fight it her head eventually lulled back against his shoulder with her forehead resting in the crook of his neck. The warm touch of his skin was better than any other compress, she thought, and welcomed the dark bliss.

Mikoto watched the slow rise and fall of her chest and took that as sign that she had finally fallen asleep. He made a grab for a cigarette with his free hand but stopped when he noticed the heaviness in her breathing. The Red King 'tch'ed' and opted to rest his elbow on the arm rest and laid his head on his palm. Before he knew it sleep had over taken him as well.

* * *

"What the- Yata! I thought I told you to not mix those up!"

"What? I thought you mean these!"

"No, you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot you stupid-"

"Quiet!"

The loud boom of his voice woke her up in a startle. Ren slowly rose from her spot on his chest. She looked at Mikoto with half lidded eyes and followed his glare that was aimed at the kitchen door. She could hear whispers behind them.

"Now you've done it."

"Shut up."

When the whispers stopped he relented his glare and ran a hand through his red hair. Ren heard him mumble something under his breath but couldn't quite make it out.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, still dazed from her nap.

Mikoto glanced down at her, watching the woman attempt to rub the sleep from her eyes, but despite that he could still see the fatigue in the droop of her lids.

"Noisy." He stood up and walked towards the hall leading to the stairs. He stopped midway and turned when he noticed she wasn't following him. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Ren did not move from her spot and instead continued to dazedly stare in front of her. A loud noise from the kitchen followed by some colorful swearing startled her from her daze. Finding what little energy she managed to regain from her nap Ren slowly got up and walked over to the king's side. The two went up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

* * *

Ren felt as if she were swimming in a pot of boiling water. It was way too hot and she could barely breathe. She could hear noises but they sounded so far away and muffled. She attempted to open her eyes, her views were that of faces, but because her vision was so distorted she couldn't make out whom. The blurry effect was giving her a headache and almost immediately she black out right back into slumber.

* * *

Kusanagi and Anna hovered over the woman while their king stood a few steps back. "It looks like she's waking up," the bartender said. All three pair of eyes watched closely as Ren began to open her eyes, but as soon as her lids opened half way they were shut. They waited again to see if she would come to but it looked like she went back to sleep.

"This isn't good." Kusanagi stepped back from the bed and crossed his arms, the look on his face was filled with uncertainty and worry. This did not please the king one bit.

Anna placed a small hand on Ren's forehead and pulled back the second their skin came into contact. "She's hot."

"I know. We don't have a thermometer so I had Yata run to the store to grab one. He should be here any minute. For now let's-"

Mikoto stood there, completely ignoring the other two in the room because in that moment all he could see was her and all he could hear was her breathing. He focused on her short and quickened breaths, he watched the sweat from her temple dribble down and disappear into the mass of black hair. How could this have gotten so bad? When he had taken her to bed she was perfectly fine. Well, as fine as any sickly person would be anyway.

He let his thoughts drift back to just moments before when she had waked him up with violent tremors.

 _Mikoto felt something shake from underneath his arm. He peeked an eye to find that Ren was still balled up next to him with her face resting against his chest but noticed that her whole being was shaking. He lifted his head and saw that the blanket was still wrapped tightly around her and wondered if maybe she was still cold. Assuming so, he pulled the blanket over him as well and pulled her tightly to him. The tremors stopped and soon dissipated to shivering. He let his powers increase his body heat in hopes of warming her up faster and it seemed to work. Ren had stopped shaking and appeared to be sleeping peacefully once again. Satisfied, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him but just before he could fall completely the tiny body next to him started shaking again. This time he heard her teeth chattering._

 _Mikoto raised he body temp a little bit higher but unlike last time the shaking did not stop. He then started to feel wetness on his chest and looked down at her face. She was sweating profusely. Mikoto quickly dispersed his powers and let his body temperature go back down to normal and watched as her chattering stopped. His nerves calmed when everything seemed okay, but quickly he began to inwardly panic when the rate of her breathing increased._

 _Ren rolled over onto her back away from him. She splayed out her arms from underneath the blankets as if she were too hot. Mikoto looked from her to the area where she just laid only find that the sheets were drenched in sweat. He threw the blankets off of him and got out of the bed. Walking over to the door he flipped the lights on and looked back at her shivering form._

 _The sight before him had him startled. Ren laid, her hair sticking to her face which was covered in a sheen of sweat. Her breaths had become short and ragged. Mikoto walked over to her side and laid a tentative hand on her forehead. She was abnormally hot and though the heat never bothered him, he wasn't so sure this was a good thing. The king calmly grabbed his phone and dialed the one person he thought could help the situation._

"I'm here!"

"Quiet." Anna held a finger to her lips to silence the young clan member.

"R-right," Yata stuttered. "I got what you asked for. Is she okay?"

Kusanagi reached out and grabbed the paper bag from Yata. "I can't say she's getting any better but there haven't been any changes. I suppose we could take that as a good sign for now." Kusanagi took out the contents of the bag and revealed a thermometer. "I'll go clean this up. Keep an eye on her." He got up to leave and Yata took his place next to the sickly woman.

"I didn't think it would get this bad." Mikoto watched as Yata stepped away to make room for Kusanagi.

"I don't want to have to wake her so I'll just do this gently." The bar tender grabbed her chin with his free hand to open her mouth slightly and every so carefully inserted the thermometer. Letting go of her chin he kept his other hand on the device watching it as the numbers continued to climb. After a pause he finally spoke, "This isn't good."

"What is it?" Yata peered over the blonde's shoulder.

"She has a temperature of 38 degrees," (*100.4F) He said while putting on his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a doctor. It's not a good idea to bring her to the hospital in this weather. I'll be right back, keep an eye on her. Do whatever you can to make sure she doesn't get any worse." And with that he was out the door.

Everyone looked into the dark hallway as the faint sound of the front door slammed shut.

Anna grabbed the cool compress that Kusanagi had brought earlier. She dipped it into the bowl of water and wrung it out before placing it on Ren's forehead. This seemed to calm her breathing down a bit. Yata sighed in relief and watched as the young strain wiped away the sweat on Ren's face with another cloth.

While Anna tended to the sick woman, which didn't involve much seeing as replacing the compress was the only thing she could do at this point, Yata and Mikoto had resigned to standing in their respective corners having nothing else to do but watch.

He didn't notice at first but the constant panting was slowly making him go insane. Had this been an entirely different situation he would welcome it, but she was in pain and he hated feeling useless. He hated that he couldn't do anything for her when she was at her lowest point. The only thing he had done was call Kusanagi and he was out getting a doctor. He probably should have gone out himself that way he wouldn't be stuck in this stuffy room.

A groan interrupted him from his thoughts.

Mikoto looked up to the woman on his bed. She seemed in pain this time, her face scrunched up in a scowl. Her body moved slightly as if uncomfortable as she raggedly breathed in air. Slight whimpers escaped her chapped lips.

"What's wrong?" Yata got up from the floor and walked over to Anna.

"I don't know- she's waking up."

Ren's eyes fluttered open but like before they didn't stay open for long. Anna watched the white of her eyes but they disappeared when her lids shut tight. She laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ren?"

She didn't respond, instead her body rolled on her side but she didn't stop there. She was already on the edge, as she rolled Mikoto quickly stopped her from falling of the bed and pushed her onto her back once more. Before he could let go Ren grabbed onto his sleeve. He looked at her and saw that she was indeed awake. Through slit eyes she stared at him. She started wheezing this time.

"Ren?" Yata said in alarm. "Anna what's going on? Why can't she breathe?"

Anna sat back, her hands slowly leaving Ren's skin. "Her fever is getting worse."

"What do we do?" he cried in panic. "Can we give her water?"

"I don't know."

"How do we break her fever?"

"I don't know." Anna looked up at her king who still had his arm entrapped in the woman's grip, "Mikoto."

Mikoto didn't look away from her. He was like a statue, his gaze only on the one that was in pain before him. Nothing went through his mind as he observed her body fighting the sickness. In attempt to rid itself of the virus her body was getting hotter but it seemed to do more harm than good. Kusanagi had yet to arrive with a doctor and he felt pushed into a corner as to what to do and he hated being cornered.

Anna and Yata watched in careful silence as their king seemed to rack his brain for an idea. The steel resolve was eminent on his face when he suddenly took the collar of Ren's shirt in his hand and pulled it down to reveal her shoulder.

Yata's face grew red as he eyes widened but he didn't dare question his king.

Mikoto hadn't planned on this ever, not wanting to drag her into anything she already hadn't forced her way into. It was a risk to do what he was about to and if it weren't for the circumstances he wouldn't even have to think about it. Despite pushing her away numerous times Ren, as stubborn as she was, refused to leave them. And during the time she has stayed with him she had become an important piece in HOMRA. Mikoto couldn't have predicted the events that had played out but despite how everything had ended up he was grateful for her. The only thing he could do in return was to make sure she was safe, and that meant not getting her involved in anything they did. For awhile it worked, and Ren was happy to oblige the king. She never asked why he never made her his vassal and he was glad for it. The less connections to him the better. She didn't need a reason for others to come after her.

For months Mikoto had thought he had himself convinced that this was the reason why but somewhere deep down he knew there was more meaning to it.

He dared not speak the words but he had to admit that he cared for her. It was a different feeling though, different from the clan and different from Anna. There was something about it, about her, that made him want to hold on and never let her out of his sight. Since she came walls were broken and boundaries were pushed. She dared come storming into his life with no regards whatsoever and it was that which had caught his attention, his eyes never left her since.

A person like her, filled with so much life and energy, love. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't taint her. He would do whatever he can to make sure she remained untouched, pure.

But this was her life. And she was his life. He could not sit and watch as things played out before him anymore. He had to take matters into his hands this time. He would face the consequences later.

Mikoto laid his right hand on her bare shoulder and gripped her tight. His face fell into a scowl as he felt his energy flow through his limb into the body before him. Anna and Yata sat with eyes wide as the reality of what was happening became apparent.

Steam rose from his hand but he did not let go. He waited patiently and watched as her breathing calmed down. Her face moments ago in pain softened into a serene state. When he finally let go of her shoulder Anna and Yata watched intently as the familiar insignia of their clan appeared on her pale skin. It glowed a bright red, one of the prettiest Anna had ever seen. After seconds the intense glow of the tattoo died down to a more muted version of the color.

Everyone stared expectantly, waiting to see if anything would happen. The room died in silence as her breathing seemed to become shallow and almost unnoticeable. The seconds ticked by and no one dared blinked.

Suddenly, Ren gasped. Her body arched as a whirlwind of energy coursed through her. None of the others had ever reacted this way and it made Mikoto a bit nervous and he was never nervous.

The energy in the room began to even out and dissipate and Ren's body lied on the bed once more this time in a more relaxed state like she was just sleeping. She breathed normally and her face showed no signs of pain.

Anna hesitantly reached for her forehead and blinked.

"What is it?" Yata asked in a hushed voice as if something might go wrong if he were to speak too loudly.

"It's gone. Her fever broke."

The two looked at Mikoto in disbelief but he didn't spare them the attention and instead kept his eyes on her.

And only her.

* * *

 **I spent way too much time trying to get this done so it might seemed rushed, confusing, or just bad. I'll have to revise this another time. I just wanted to get this out there at the very least.**

 **And a thanks to Anon for the helpful tip! I went ahead and made a small adjustment. Sometimes I get a bit carried away with wanting to crank up the dramatics and I'm glad you pointed it out.**


	3. Never Again

For the umpteenth time Ren scratched the area of her left shoulder right above the collar bone and for the umpteenth time that day Kusanagi had to slap her hand away.

"Are you trying to get yourself infected because I'm really starting to believe you are."

"No, it's just-" Kusanagi saw her finger twitch and he flicked it for good measure. She winced slightly at the contact and then smiled. "Thanks. It just feels like a rash and I can't stop itching it. It's hot to the touch too." The young lady slid the fabric off her shoulder to take a look and there it was. The red clan's insignia etched onto her skin in perfect lines. Kusanagi looked at the flushed skin around the tattoo, it having gone slightly red from all the scratching she had done. His eyes narrowed inquisitively when she covered it with the palm of her hand. "It feels good when I do this though. My hands are always cold for some reason. Lessons up the need to itch."

Kusanagi nodded silently and went back to polishing the glass. "Well, please try your best to not itch it. Though none of us have had the same symptoms I'm sure it'll pass." Ren dropped her hand and rested her elbow on the bar, leaning in to let it carry the weight of her head.

"Yeah, you're right." She gave him a look of annoyance, "You're always right."

The blonde bartender scoffed at the comment and went to place the glass on the shelf. "Now if only everybody else would come to realize that."

Ren shook her head and gave a light chuckle, turning her head away from Kusanagi to look at nothing in particular. It was a quiet afternoon and so she spent the time soaking up as much of the peaceful atmosphere as she could because it wouldn't last long and that was definite. The itching sensation on her shoulder came back so to provide distraction she started to pick on the wood surface of the bar.

"Ren!"

Ren jumped from her seat her hands held out in front of her. "I'm sorry! It got itchy again and I needed a distraction!"

"That doesn't mean you go damaging my property!"

"I know, I know but-"

"That's it." He threw the rag on the counter and walked over to Ren, grabbed her arm, and shoved her outside the front door. "Go for a walk and don't come back until your need to destroy all the beautiful things in my life is gone."

"But-"

"See you later!" Kusanagi said with a wave before slamming the door shut.

Ren gave a long sigh, turning around to make her way down the block. "Oh wait. Here, catch!"

"Wha-ah!" Her slender fingers fumbled trying to grasp the object the young bar tender threw her. "What the hell, Kusanagi?"

"Ice pack. I better not see any scratch marks when you come back!"

"Oh you'll see'em alright!" Ren turned around and harrumphed putting the ice pack on her shoulder. The cool sensation was enough reprieve from all the itching. "Stupid Izumo. Always talking like he's my mom or something." she mumbled under her breath. "What to do, where to go." Ren glanced at her watch, time was ticking close to midafternoon. A drab look started to take over her features as a familiar feeling made its way through her body, one that she had hope not to feel ever again. "Huh, deja vu."

* * *

With the little money she already had in her pocket before Kusanagi threw her out, Ren was able to grab a light snack and some threads to refill her sewing kit. Besides that she had spent most of her time walking around in the crowds discovering that she found comfort being in the masses. Lots of bodies meant lots of witnesses for, you know, in case any bad luck decided to come her way.

Day eventually turned to night and Ren had sat in one spot long enough to watch the crowd change as the sun went down. The ice pack hanging off her shoulder had long since melted and warmed from her body heat. Ren had been picking at some loose thread at the bottom of her shirt trying to distract herself from the itch. Well, if she was still feeling like this she couldn't go back, right? _"I'm not that stupid to think he meant it. I'm sure I could go back now... But why can't I bring myself to?"_

A weight pulled down on her shoulders as she came to recognize the feeling of her former life slowly sucking her back in when she would waste days loitering the city. Ren was shook from her thoughts when she heard the static from a walkie talkie. She glanced up and saw an officer talk into it while heading in her direction. Quickly, she got up and lost herself in the bustling crowd.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Hmm? Ah, Mikoto. Welcome back." Mikoto looked down at the empty bar stool and back up at the young bar tender with a curious brow. "Ah, she went out for a walk. Being cooped up inside too long made her crazy so I told her to get some fresh air. That was hours ago though, I thought she would be back by now."

Mikoto glanced out the windows into the night and sniffed. "She'll be fine," but Kusanagi's reassurance did nothing to elicit a response from his king. "Why don't you go out and bring her back. I got a bowl of soup waiting for her in the back. Tastes best when it's hot."

Mikoto shot him a look and grunted in annoyance.

The blonde walked towards the back of the bar chuckling while waving him off before disappearing through the doors.

Stepping outside Mikoto lit a cigarette and left in search for her.

* * *

Hours had flown by and in her moments of roaming the city aimlessly Ren had completely forgotten about returning to HOMRA. Being completely entrapped in her thoughts and past memories had her revisiting some old places where she would find refuge during her time before the red clan.

Currently, she stood alongside the river bank just within the city borders overlooking the bridge that crossed into a park. This was one of her favorite places and one she revisited often when the weather permitted. During typhoon season, living conditions under the bridge would be impossible due to the river flooding, but just before that around spring and summer it was a great spot to relax in the shade of the bridge.

"I've spent a good part of my life here." She said, the forlorn look still in her eyes. "With all the parks closer to the heart of the city not many bother coming out here."

Ren turned her head until she was facing him. His amber eyes cutting through the darkness sent a shiver down her spine. Her eyes trailed up the smoke and watched as he snuffed out his cigarette.

Ren turned once more to gaze out at the setting before her. "I was thinking that a lot has changed since then and yet a lot hasn't either. My life is still crazy, just a different crazy. I'm still so paranoid whenever I'm alone no matter where I am. And I still hate raw onions." She then gave a breathy laugh, a short one, a quite one, but one that would never escape his attention.

"I'm glad though. Glad that my everyday crazy involves breaking up fights, having delinquents as company, and finding ways to hide raw onions in my meals. I like it," then a pause.

"I love it."

Mikoto wasn't looking at her anymore, rather he was staring right through her. His mind wandered to memories of the past when for a moment, everything seemed alright. Noisy mornings in the bar, the boring routine patrols through the city, unintentional dinner gatherings on some weekends.

"I know he didn't do this intentionally and I don't blame him, but Kusanagi kicking me out of the bar like that really threw me back. I couldn't help but feel that loneliness I felt what seems like ages ago. Gave me a new perspective. Made me realize I've won the jackpot with you guys."

"Huh, some jackpot."

"I couldn't have asked for more, believe me."

Mikoto walked up till he was standing right behind her, the top of her head just barely touching his chin. The two gazed out at the bridge in the distance letting the quiet blanket them in a cold calm. He looked down when he saw her hand reach out to rest on her shoulder where her mark was.

"I don't know why I'm reacting the way I am. Kusanagi told me none of them had these symptoms before, but it'll be okay. I know it." She turned around and looked up into his amber eyes. "I know because if he were still here that's exactly what he would say. There's no doubt in my mind."

Emotion did not betray his face as he looked at her. Her body so close to his he could feel her warmth. Yearning, he wanted to pull her closer so no space remained between them. Badly, he wanted to run his fingers through her hair. Desperately, he wanted to hold on to her and cast away any doubts she had. Whether about her, the others, or him, he wanted to tell her one thing above anything else so that she would know once and for all.

"Life has been cruel and I am no stranger to it as are you. And I know that this," she gently patted her shoulder," was not what you wanted but I want you to know."

He wanted her to know.

"I want you to know that with this you have given me more than I deserve."

He _needed_ her to know.

"A home, a family." Tears slid down her tinted cheeks.

"A life."

Mikoto pulled her into his arms and closed any remaining space between them, one arm tightly around her shoulders and the other cradling her head against his chest. A small sob left her mouth.

"I don't want to be left behind." He heard her whisper into his shirt through her tears. His grip on her tightened. "I don't want to be alone again."

He felt a tug in his chest, one that was once unfamiliar until recently. Now, he had to tell her now.

Mikoto held her tighter as if afraid she would try to make a break for it but he knew she wouldn't. In doing so it elicited more sobs to wrack here body.

"Never," he said. "Never again."

* * *

"It must be better now."

"Hmm?" Ren looked up from her usual bowl of rice porridge.

"The sigil. I haven't seen you scratch it since you came back last night."

"Ah, yeah. I figured some things out yesterday."

"Yeah, about that. Listen, Ren, I'm sorry for kicking you out. I over reacted and it was uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually glad you did." Ren put down her spoon and looked up to Kusanagi. "I didn't realize that I had been harboring so much doubt. But now, after spending some time on my own a lot of it has been cleared up. All of it actually. There isn't a bone in my body that says I shouldn't belong, or I can't because I know that I do."

The bar tender let out a huff. "I should think that you do. We'd be chaos otherwise."

"You're all chaotic with or without." The two chuckled for a brief moment.

"Then I take it that the walk back with him was pleasant?"

Ren stared down at the bar table as she recalled her walk with Mikoto. His knuckles lightly brushing the skin on the back of her hand as they made their way back home. Her home. _Their home._

"Very."

* * *

 **Hey there. This chapter is choppy and short. I put off posting this for so long because I know I had another part planned for this chapter but for the life of me I just couldn't figure it out so I decided to post anyway. If it does come up I'll replace this chapter with an updated version. Thanks!**


	4. Simple and Sweet

"-en! Ren!" The pounding on the door persisted and Ren was in no mood to answer. Instead she flipped over to her other side and cushioned the pillow over her face. "Decent or not I'm coming in!"

"What?! Totsuka you can't-!"

The door slammed open before Yata could finish his sentence. The young red head made a barely audible squeak as he braced himself for what he wasn't sure. He watched as Totsuka went over to poke at the mass of blankets in hopes of waking their sleeping beast. "Ren? It's time to get up. Kusanagi-san has sent us out on a grocery errand."

Ren opened an eye from underneath her pillow, gave out grunt, and cuddled further into her blankets. "Well, you leave me no choice." Totsuka grabbed a fist full of the comforter and paused to warn Yata. "You might want to look away."

"Wha- AAAAHHHHHH!"

Before the question could even come up Totsuka had whipped the comforter from the bed completely exposing the young lady underneath them. The view had Yata cupping his face for a steady stream of blood began to flow from his nostrils.

"Tatara what the hell?!" Ren sat up in a flash using her pillow to cover the lower half of her body, her face the deepest shade of red that would put Mikoto's aura to shame. Totsuka absentmindedly dropped the comforter on the ground; his eyes were wide like saucers.

"Ren-chan, I never would have taken you for a puppy kind of person."

"I-I-I'm not! They were cute- Why am I even answering your question?! Get out!"

"But you have to get up. We have errands to run."

Ren stood up on her bed and threw her pillow at Tatara as hard she could. The pillow hit its mark and she smirked at the little "oomph" that escaped his mouth. "That doesn't mean you can come barging in whenever you feel like it!"

Thud.

The two looked over by the door and found Yata on the ground, a small puddle of blood forming by his chin.

"Now look what you've done."

Ren snapped her head back to Totsuka with disbelief on her face. "Me? What did I do?"

"You're indecent, look at you!" He waved a hand towards her lower half. "And puppies none the less!"

"How is that my problem?! If you hadn't come in-in the first he wouldn't be there!"

"Hurry, put on some pants." He said. Totsuka went over to drag Yata by the arms out the door. "We'll wait outside. Don't take too long," and closed her door.

Ren stood there on her bed a moment longer to allow her brain to catch up with what just happened. Taking a hand and swiping it down her face she gave out a deep sigh, "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

"Well there's our sleeping beauty." Totsuka said as he got off the bar stool.

"More like sleeping beast." Ren could hear the blond bartender mumble from his spot behind the bar.

Ren sulkily strode over to the edge of the bar. "I heard that, and why do I have to run these errands and not you?"

"Because last time I entrusted you to watch my precious bar you screwed up, remember?" Ren winced as memories from when Kusanagi left her to watch the place for an hour so he could restock on some supplies arose. One accident led to another which led to hundreds of dollars worth of alcohol and glasses go to waste. Kusanagi was so infuriated with her that Ren was too afraid to return back to the bar that night. Instead, she had spent a couple nights under her familiar bridge until Mikoto had showed up to bring her back. Since the incident the blond bartender made sure to never let her out of his sight whenever she was downstairs, particularly near the glasses.

"Did you have to bring that up? It was an accident okay? And I already paid you back for the damages. Actually, I'm still paying for them!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're all lucky to be breathing. Anyway, grab everything on this list and don't come back until you do." Kusanagi put down the glass he was polishing and dug into his pocket for a piece of paper. He handed it to Totsuka who took it with gusto.

"Alright, Ren and Misaki, are you two ready?"

Ren sent a suspicious look towards Tatara as she followed Yata out the door. "You're awfully cheery today."

The young member of HOMRA said nothing and just smiled until she was out the door. "Nothing like celebrating life among friends."

"So what's grumpy pants got us on a wild goose chase for this time?"

"Let's see." Totsuka unfolded the list and read through the items they were sent out to fetch. "Looks like a lot of ingredients, cleaning supplies, and... That's weird."

Ren walked closer to peek at the list in Totsuka's hand, "What is it?"

Tatara shoved the list into his pocket in haste before Ren could read the details."Nothing, nothing! Let's hurry and grab the stuff so we can be back in time for lunch. Misaki! Wait up!" Ren stopped walking and watched as Tatara ran to catch up with Yata. Something strange was going on with Totsuka and Ren wasn't sure if she should try to find out why.

* * *

"Are we done yet? All this shopping is getting boring." Misaki walked ahead of the group with his arms lazily behind his head. Ren noticed he didn't have his skateboard on him today.

"Yeah, I think that's it. Let's take a short cut through the park to get back."

The young chestnut haired boy veered off the path of the sidewalk and led them through the park. Ren appreciated Totsuka making the suggestion as the various trees lining the trail provided relief from the beating rays of the sun. There was a slight humming noise that echoed all around them from the cicadas hiding in the brush. Families and individuals were out taking walks and relaxing in the heat of early summer.

"Is that an ice cream stand?" Ren pointed out to small cart down a ways. A middle aged man ran the place fanning himself from the heat even under the protection of the red and white striped umbrella.

"Yeah! Shall we treat ourselves to a light snack? I'd say we earned it." Tatara gave her a wink before yelling at Misaki to wait up. A small smiled graced her lips as Ren picked up her pace to catch up. "One strawberry, one chocolate, and...?" Tatara looked at Ren in silent question. She started at the glass counter for a second before voicing her decision.

"Vanilla."

"And one vanilla for the lady, please."

"You got it."

"Thank you, Totsuka," Ren expressed her gratitude with big bright eyes.

"Yeah, thanks," Misaki echoed.

"No problem you two."

"Here ya go. That'll be 300 yen." Totsuka grabbed some of the left over money from grocery shopping and handed it to man in exchange for the cones. He handed the vanilla and chocolate to Ren and Misaki respectively before thanking the man and they continued walking back to HOMRA.

"Mm, I can't even remember the last time I had ice cream." Ren took a huge swipe with her tongue lapping up the sides to prevent the sweet treat from melting onto her hand.

"It's great isn't it?" Totsuka watched in amusement licking his own dessert.

"Mmhm."

After devouring their stolen treats (stolen because Totsuka had used Kusanagi's left over money) the group walked in content silence. Ren picked up on her surroundings and saw that they were just a few blocks away from the bar. She sighed in relief knowing that she could rest her feet inside the cool building.

"Ren, would you do me a favor and hold to the bags for a moment?"

Ren stirred from her peaceful musings and looked at Totsuka, "Sure."

The fair headed man handed her the two bags of groceries. She took a bag in each arm and watched in curiosity as to what he needed his free arms for. "Hey, Yata!" Misaki turned his head around with a raised eyebrow. "Race you to the bar. Loser mops the kitchen tonight!"

Totsuka raced past Misaki who had a mischievous glint in his eye. "You're on!"

"Hey! Ren screamed from her spot, "HEY!" She watched in disbelief as they sped out of her sight. "Idiots!" The young woman seethed in anger. With her hands gripping tight on the plastic handles, strings of curses dripped from under her breath as she stomped the rest of the way back to the bar.

* * *

The front door opened with a slam in the wake of a seething woman. Quiet whispers that sounded like demonic chants escaped through gritted teeth.

"I'll break their legs and see how much they'll like running then. Let's see them try to get away when I go after their arms next. They'll be useless to society by the time I'm done with them. First I'll-"

"Su-surprise!"

""Surprise!""

Ren took in a sharp breath. She stood rigid with wide owlish eyes and the grocery bags still in both hands.

"Here, let me take those for you." Kusanagi came up and took the bags. Anna walked up from behind her and slipped a tiny hand into hers tugging gently to lead her towards the corner of the bar table.

"Happy birthday, Ren," she voiced quietly. Anna led her further into the crowd of men. They wished her happy birthdays and patted her back along the way. When she finally pulled up to a stool Totsuka had pushed down gently on her shoulder to sit. Ren stared at the cake in front of her. A single candle stood lit in the very center with the words 'Happy Birthday Ren' written in the frosting around it. The lights dimmed until only the few faces closely surrounding her were lit by candle light.

""Happy birthday to you,"" the choir of men began, a mixture of low tenors and altos filling her ears. Anna remained quiet and only glanced up at Ren with a small smile.

As the men continued to sing, Ren let her eyes roam from one face to another still bewildered and shocked. Before she even knew it they had finished singing and Totsuka was telling her to blow out the candle. Right at that moment she had made eye contact with smoldering amber eyes from across the table. Ren felt her breath hitch in her throat but remembered she needed it to blow out the candle, so took a tentative inhale and without losing eye contact with her king she bent slightly and snuffed out the candle.

The lights were turned on and everyone cheered. As everyone dispersed throughout the bar Ren felt Anna gently tug on her hand again. She bent down to eye level only to have Anna place something in her hand. Sitting snugly in the palm of her hand Ren found a white rabbit with a red eye stitched out of felt. The young woman's heart warmed immediately and pulled Anna into a tight hug. "It's beautiful, Anna-chan. Thank you." Anna patted her back in reply and Ren let her go. She stood back up and watched her walk towards the table to grab a slice of cake.

"Aren't you going to join in on the fun?" Ren turned her gaze back to the bar and saw Kusanagi slide a slice of cake her way. "Vanilla, plain and boring just like you."

Ren snorted and took a seat. She grabbed the fork and took a piece off the corner. She swiveled the fork in her hand examining the piece before letting it disappear behind her lips. "It's simple with the right amount of sweetness and a classic. It's pretty basic but also versatile. Goes with almost anything but is especially delicious when paired with strawberries, or raspberries, or anything red for that matter." At the last sentence Ren gave Mikoto a fleeting glance before returning to her cake. Kusanagi, who wasn't an idiot, picked up on the implication and made a disgusted face.

"It's quite bold as well, also shameful."

Ren chuckled in between bites, "You mean shameless."

Kusanagi rolled his eyes and left to join in on the festivities. Ren sighed in contentment before going back to finish her slice of cake. It did not escape her, however, the pair of burning amber orbs staring her way. "You just going to stand there?" She said without so much of a glance. Mikoto grunted in reply and pushed off the wall to walk up next to her. Ren watched with careful eyes every step, every moving muscle of his body, slowly chewing her bite of cake. The red king stood next to his ward and looked down at her. She met his gaze just as fiercely, his huge frame towering over her not intimidating her in the least.

"Try it, it's good." She held up her fork with a piece of her slice near his lips. He did not take the bite right away and instead remained stoic. After a moment's pause Mikoto tilted his head down and, without looking away, opened his mouth to let the sweet treat past his lips. The moist texture of the cake and the subtle hint of sweetness coated his mouth as he chewed. He used his tongue to roll through the icing rubbing it to the roof of this mouth tasting everything she offered him on the fork. A lot of it, he had to admit, was quite familiar, the taste anyway. Just like her, the cake was subtly sweet, a bit savory, smooth, simple and not over indulgent. It left him wanting more. Another bite, another lick, another mouth full.

Ren's gaze trailed down to his mouth when a flick of his tongue licked the frosting from his lips. Her eyes lingered a moment longer before he abruptly grabbed her hand and pulled her from the stool. The two slinked out of the bar through the front door. The bell on the door rang loudly but the rest of the room's occupants didn't falter in their celebration and went on as if they didn't notice the couple disappearing into the night.

* * *

A/N

Hey, all. Sorry this took so long for me to update. As I posted on my profile, I am welcoming any ideas or requests regarding scenes, fluff, interactions between Ren and the clan members, etc. I've got a few ideas already in mind and in the works that will tie in with cannon and vaguely reveal back story and plot, so send me your ideas!

This chapter is not edited so please excuse the horrid grammar and if anything here was confusing let me know and I'll gladly try to answer any questions.


	5. Stray

Part 1

"Just judging by the state his sword of Damocles is in I doubt he has much time left. It could be weeks, days even."

Ren looked on in front of her not focused on anything in particular. When Munakata found that she wasn't responding he went on.

"Knowing all of this, why do you intend to remain at his side?"

The young woman snorted finding amusement in his question. Like the answer wasn't obvious.

"Do I have to say it?"

The blue king glanced down at her intertwined fingers.

"I suppose not but I thought you might have other reasons."

"And that I do but I don't think it's any of your business, no offense."

"None taken."

Munakata shifted uncomfortably on the bench. His stiff posture relaxed just the slightest bit as he leaned back. "Listen, because this is you I'm trying my hardest to do this without having to pull any drastic measures. Despite where you stand I'd like to think there isn't any tension between us and so that we can do things cordially. You agree, no?"

Ren huffed, a smile growing on her lips. "You talk too much, Munakata. Just tell me what you want to hear."

"Just so I have a better understanding I'd like for you to start briefly from the beginning."

The Blue king watched as the light and fire of her eyes dimmed to a slight glimmer as her mind went back to recall the past. The fidgeting of her fingers stopped now that she was entirely focused on something else.

"Shortly after the Kagutsu incident was when I found out that everyone I had ever know was completely wiped out in a matter of minutes. I head from rumors about you kings and your clansmen and went in search of the Red clan's next successor. I wanted answers. I was in a fit of rage and I had no idea where to go.

"After a few years I moved to Shizume and hung out for a while not knowing he was right under my nose the entire time. I was quite young, so it took me some time getting to him. They weren't a quiet bunch, so I was easily able to pick up on their base. Once I found out where he was I went barging in on their establishment and made a complete fool of myself. My first impression of him was everything I imagined him to be and it threw me off."

Ren recalled memories of when she first laid eyes on him. His fiery red hair, his amber eyes lazy and alight with life, his stature tall and strong, and his fist in someone else's face.

 _Ren had finally arrived. This was it. This was where the last few years of her life had led her to. This would be where she got some bit of satisfaction from confronting the successor of the man who tore her life away. It wasn't exactly ideal, but she needed this. She needed to understand why and how. She wanted to put any face remotely close to the one she hated so much._

 _Right as the young woman stepped up, the door swung open with a slam. Everything went by in a blur as a body came flying out right into her sending them both onto the ground harshly._

 _In her daze, Ren could make out a head of light brown hair peek from the door._

 _"Mikoto, don't you think yo- Oh my god!"_

 _More voices, "What? What is it?"_

 _More heads appeared in the doorway as the light brown-haired man came rushing out to help the poor woman up._

 _Totsuka kicked the man atop her legs to the side before bending down to help her up. The mysterious man rolled over with a groan. "Miss, miss are you okay?"_

 _"haauugghh."_

 _"What's wrong with her?"_

 _"Why does she look like that?"_

 _"Do we need to take her to a hospital?"_

 _"No, you idiot! That would just cause trouble."_

 _At this point Ren was still seeing doubles though it had gone down from seeing threes._

 _"Hey, you got her in this mess. Help him get her inside." Kusanagi yelled to the red head inside._

 _A wide girth formed around the king as he stepped outside with an annoyed grunt. Mikoto flicked the cigarette to ground and stepped on it. He gave a bored look at the woman half in Tatara's arms, breathed a heavy sigh, and bent down to take her in his. The woman's head lolled to side as strange noises seemed to come from her mouth. Mikoto quickly walked back into the bar to lightly drop he on the couch. A loud "oof" escaped her lips followed by a groan._

 _"You could be a little gentler ya know."_

 _Mikoto rolled his eyes at his friend and sat down on a bar stool to light up another cigarette._

 _"Someone grab me an icepack." Kusanagi sat down on the coffee table to observe the woman on his couch with Totsuka hovering over his shoulder._

 _"Hey, miss. Can you hear me?" Totsuka waved a hand in front of her face. The woman blinked hard a few times trying to get her vision to focus. "Does she have a concussion?"_

 _Kusanagi mumbled while placing the ice pack on her forehead. "Let's hope not." Getting up from the table the bar tender walked over to the door to flip the sign. "I'll close for lunch. Let's let her rest a bit."_

 _The crowd dispersed with some heading outside and others lounging around the space. Anna had come down due to the commotion and stared curiously from the stairs at the mysterious woman on the couch. She looked to Mikoto with a questioning glance, but he shrugged in reply and went back to ignoring everyone else. The young strain took that as the go ahead and creeped slowly to their guest. Anna knelt onto the floor next to the table. Upon closer inspection she spotted something red and fuzzy peek from the pocket of her jeans. It was a pretty red, she thought, and sat there quietly to continue observing the pretty color. Anna decided she would ask the woman what it was when she woke up. Perhaps she would even get to touch it._

 _Just seconds after Anna had settled down, the woman began to stir._

 _Slowly blinking her eyes awake, Ren began to lift herself into a seated position, the ice pack falling to her lap. "Where-,"_

 _"Good, you're awake."_

 _With cautious eyes, Ren turned around to face the blonde man behind the bar._

 _"How are you feeling?" He asked, setting down the glass he had been polishing._

 _"F-fine. Where-," again she was interrupted when her eyes fell on the red head seated next to the bar. Ren sucked in a gasp as she stood, ignoring the ice pack that fell to the ground. With her mind becoming clear and her heart in a fiery rage, she knew in an instant he was who she had been looking for._

 _Mikoto lifted his head in the direction of her voice. He locked eyes with her for a moment. Something in them screamed anger, defiance, pain, and struggle. He gave a quick look over and smirked behind his cigarette. Strange that she was. Strange and painfully beautiful._

 _She scowled at him seeing him smirk, as if mocking her. He didn't even know her! How dare he with those beautiful lips... Ren shook her head of the thought and pursed her lips into a straight line, trying to find the right words. The occupants of the room were deathly silent, waiting, watching to see what would happen._

 _Ren looked away from him, her eyes drifting down towards the floor. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to gather her thoughts. Her annoyance soon left her as the tension on her face disappeared. The anger that had been festering deep inside all the way up to the point of arrival had suddenly vanished. Once she was able to get one good look at his face she knew what had been apparent her entire life. He was not to blame no matter how much she wanted to associate him with the disaster._

 _Words left her as she wrung her hands in a nervous tick. What did she want to say? Why was she here, again? She became frustrated with herself when she couldn't come up with answers and when she couldn't conjure up that anger that once drove her. Maybe this wasn't how she was supposed to do it. Maybe she wasn't supposed to do this at all. Was one look enough? Was that all it took to get her to give up?_

 _Kusanagi was about to chime in when the woman suddenly snapped her gaze back up at his king. Something akin to a burning flame lit her eyes as she adjusted her posture and stood taller. But surprisingly, his friend spoke first._

 _"What do you want?" His question was blunt._

 _There was a moment of pause before she replied. "Nothing. Not from you anyway, not anymore." Her eyes made a quick sweep of the room, acknowledging everyone's presence. "Thank you for the care. I'll leave now." With brisk steps Ren made her way around the couch and out the door, the bell leaving a hollow sound as it rung into the strangely quiet space._

 _Kusanagi watched her go, not quite sure what had transpired just moments before. The deep chuckle of his king caught his attention as he looked at him a bit shocked._

 _A wicked grin found its way on his lips as Mikoto let out a puff of smoke. "She finally found me."_

* * *

"I made a complete fool of myself when I walked out of that bar."

Munakata looked at her a bit disinterested but amused nonetheless. She had a small smile on the edge of her lips. "Go on," he said, wanting to hear a bit more before they moved on to the next question.

"Would you be surprised if I told you he came after me once I left? I know I would, but that wasn't what happened."

 _Ren walked out into the brisk evening air and stopped short of just crossing the street. She turned to take one last look and when she was able to catch a quick glimpse of him through the glass she instantly regretted it and went on to make some distance between her and the establishment._

* * *

 _It had been six days since their encounter and Ren still could not get the sudden change in attitude she experienced back at the bar. Ever since that day the young woman had not felt the rage she lived off for so long. It was as if suddenly everything didn't matter anymore, her parents, her friends, her dog, and her favorite places. Her books and toys from her childhood she kept for fond memories that were lost. All of it vanished like the fire in her soul. If she wasn't lost before she was definitely lost now._

 _The familiar jingle signaling an approaching train brought her out of her thoughts. With the empty feeling sinking all the way into the depths of her being Ren got up to board the train back to the closest point in the city to the crater. She would visit them one last time and apologize before moving on with her life._

 _As Ren inched her way closer to the train's entrance a violent rumble disturbed her balance. Steadily catching herself against a column the young woman stared wide-eyed at the scene down the hall. People screamed as they all scrambled away from the blasted hole-in-the-wall for the nearest exit. The train conductor had come out to observe the commotion. "Everyone, please exit the station in a calm manner," he yelled. The conductor made to get closer to the wreckage but before Ren could scream for him to stop another explosion that looked like fire lit up inside the hole creating an even bigger mess. The blast was enough to send her to her knees. Clouds of dust clouded her vision as she coughed trying to clear her airways._

 _Quick footsteps were heard, and Ren looked to see a bunch of men running past her. Shouts and screams were coming from the wreckage behind her and she turned around to look only to see younger looking men emerging in a fit of rage. The fastest one she could see was a chestnut-haired boy carrying a bat in one hand and a skate board in the other. He passed by her in a whir so fast the wind blew her hair just slightly. The rest of the men followed in a rush. Afraid she might get trampled, Ren ducked into a child's pose and covered her head with her hands. The hustle and bustle of feet went flying past her and with the sounds of them disappearing into the distance Ren cautiously peeked an eye to see if she were finally out of danger's way, but froze immediately when a pair of shoes stopped just inches from her. Slowly, the disturbed woman unfolded herself and looked up to see_ him.

 _Mikoto looked down curiously at the stranger on the ground. When she lifted her head and he was able to get a good look, the red King blinked in surprise to find the woman they had met at the bar a few days ago. But unlike the day she left, the woman beside him look small and frail, dust covering most of her, eyes wide in fear._

 _His gaze snapped to the sound of men screaming in the distance. Giving her one last look, he grunted a few words before walking towards the commotion, "Stay here until I come back."_

 _Startled that he would even talk to her, Ren watch his back as he disappeared down the hall of the station. Any coherent thought left her, and she stayed sat on her knees, dumbfounded._

 _The confused woman continued to sit in the rubble, the station having been evacuated during the explosion long ago. She thought it strange that no police officers had showed up by now but didn't think too much of it as her head was still in a daze. Why she even remained there as he demanded she did not know, but something compelled her to stay. And stay she did until she heard returning footsteps._

 _The gang of men from HOMRA whom she had yet to find out walked back in her direction with their leader, their King, in the forefront. The rest of the faces slowly blurred from her vision as she concentrated on just the one. Her head tilted back as he came to stop a couple feet from her. They both remained there for what felt like hours, staring at each other, communicating with just their gazes._

 _In his eyes she saw an endless fire that only seemed to grow the longer she looked. No matter how much she searched, she could only find destruction, a madness, and a never ending, never satisfying hunger. Traits that would shake her to the bone, but now felt strangely refreshing._

 _In her eyes he found uncertainty, speculation, accusation, confusion, and perhaps fear? All traits he abhorred and yet there was a spark he couldn't quite make out. Some amount of life left within a drained body. He could see it, could almost feel it. And this was what drew him to her in the most inconvenient way possible._

 _Mikoto stuck out a hand. The woman looked at it for a moment before reaching out with her own. He gripped hers in a sturdy hold and pulled her up from the ground. Having must've sat in the same position for so long her legs lost their strength and she stumbled to stand straight. The king grabbed her waist with his other arm to steady her against his side. The two looked down at her legs to find scrapes and bruises up and down both of them. And so, with quick movements he maneuvered her onto his back._

 _Ren could hear strange whispers from the men behind her but ignored it. She gripped his shoulders to keep from falling backwards, a sudden rush of comfort flowing in through every surface they made physical contact. He shifted her slightly to get a get a better grip and together they set off for HOMRA._

 _As he took the first few steps out of the station Ren could feel a relief lift from her shoulders because for the first time in the many times she had fallen, someone had picked her up._

Ren caressed the palm of her right hand with her left thumb. The tingling sensation she felt when he took her hand never left her even to this day.

She looked up to Munakata, his focus on her face. "So, what's next?"


End file.
